Episode 8595 (13th March 2015)
Plot Michael has his appointment to see a heart specialist while Gail is on edge. Anna and Izzy prepare a surprise birthday party for Faye. Katy arrives, adamant that she's going to Portugal. Eileen has a date with internet contact Adrian Mortimer and Todd helps her choose her outfit. Sean does his best to drum up interest in the comedy night, promising an unenthusiastic Billy that he'll be there. Gail has got the £2,500 together and insists on going along with Andy to deliver it and making sure Gavin leaves afterwards. Anna worries how Chesney will react to the news that Joseph is being taken to Portugal. Gail and Andy hand over the money to a hung-over Gavin. He plans to drive to Leeds and then jet off back to Thailand. Andy warns him to get his heart checked-out before he goes. Sean is worried about his and Billy's coming-out together at the comedy night. Gail joins Michael at the hospital waiting for his appointment. Under instruction from Anna, Craig leads Faye back to the flat. As they enter, Anna, Gary, Izzy, Katy, Owen, Joseph and Tim leap out shouting “surprise”. Faye does her best to appear pleased but Gary notices she seems unhappy. Zeedan settles down in front of a DVD and makes it clear that Simon isn’t welcome to join him. Leanne tells Zeedan not to take his dislike of her out on Simon. As Andy and Steph discuss the Gavin situation, Andy takes a call on his mobile and is clearly shocked by some news. The party is a flop and Faye does a runner, dragging Craig with her. Eileen is ready to meet Adrian but Julie is unenthusiastic about what she's wearing. Todd thinks she looks good though. Billy steals himself and explains to Sean that as he’s still very much the new vicar, he doesn’t yet want his congregation to know that he’s gay. Sean is hurt and decides not to go along. Unaware that Chesney is listening, Faye tells Craig that she’d really like to confess everything to Anna but feels she can’t with Katy moving to Portugal and all the upset that’s causing. Chesney’s stunned and hurries out. Arriving at the hospital Andy and Steph break the news to Gail that Gavin’s dead. Cast Regular cast *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Joseph Brown - Lucca-Owen Warwick *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine Guest cast *Gavin Rodwell - Mark Holgate Places *Coronation Street exterior *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Barlow's Buys *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Waiting area *Flat 3, 9 Cheapstow Road - Hallway, living room/kitchen and exterior hallway Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Andy receives shocking news about Gavin; Anna and Izzy prepare for Faye's surprise birthday party; Todd helps Eileen; and Sean does his best to drum up interest in Billy's comedy night. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,685,000 viewers (10th place). Notable dialogue Tracy Barlow: "Me in a church? The skies turn black if I walk in a room and Songs of Praise is on." Category:2015 episodes